


Tyler's Insanity||Heathens Oneshot

by DunFunJoseph



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Heathens, If you cant handle the sad get off my fanfiction, M/M, Major Character Injury, Woah jk come the fuck back, this is really fucking sad i'm so angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunFunJoseph/pseuds/DunFunJoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph Killed the only thing he has ever loved. He didn't mean to. its not his fault. It was 'BLURRY'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the saddest the saddest thing ever. actually gonna kms for this one.Please follow the writer. Magic_Fandoms on instagram they worked really hard on this.

"You happy now? You've got what you wanted. You won okay ! You took the only thing that ever mattered to me and killed. You killed him!" 

Tyler screamed his voice being hoarse from screaming and crying. He looked like a madman slowly rocking back and forwards while screaming.Scratching at his face to free himself from blurry. 

‘No, you did. You killed him. You’re crazy, you thought I would go away but you’re wrong. I'll never leave.’ The voice in Tyler's head told him. 

Memories of Josh flashed through Tyler's head and for a moment it was like he never died. Tyler swore he was playing with Josh again like they used to. 

"He was there, I saw him really right there." Tyler whimpered quietly.

"No, you did. You killed him. You’re crazy, you thought I would go away but you’re wrong. I'll never leave."

The voice in Tyler's head told him. 

Memories of Josh flashed through Tyler's head and for a moment it was like he never died. Tyler swore he was playing with Josh again like they used to. 

"He was there, I saw him really right there." Tyler whimpered quietly.

"It will never escape you. You killed him. It's all your fault. It will always haunt you." 

Tyler heard a big crash and saw a stream of soldiers armed with guns stream into the area where he sat. They slowly crept around him but Tyler didn't care. All he could think about was Josh and the loud voice in his head that caused all his wrong decisions.

The guards were close to him and Tyler finally realised what was going to happen to him as they raised their weapons. His thoughts flickered to Josh and how his death was coming. 

"You're a murderer Tyler and it's your turn to suffer."

Gunshots rang out around the room and Tyler felt immerse pain around his body from being shot but he knew Josh had it worst. 

"I'm sorry Josh. I'm coming Josh."

 

Tyler said quietly on the brink of death. Slowly, Tyler's eyes flickered shut as he surrounded by a puddle of blood.Visions of tours and playing games with Josh His memories flashing before his eyes then. Nothing. 

That was the last of Tyler.

'I love you josh.'


	2. Authors note

Sorry Guys this will only be a one shot. Thanks for reading. The author really appreciates all of the support. Please follow Izzy the writer on Wattpad for Future stories i believe that she is a really awesome writer and that all her stories should be supported.

 

Instagrams:Magic_Fandoms

Izzy's wattpad: Magic_Fandoms

Instagrams:Thisaintameme

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me or Izzy(The creator/Writer/Goddess of Fics). 
> 
>  
> 
> Love you clique.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay alive.


End file.
